Prim to the Rescue
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: While in District Thirteen, Rory has an embarrassing military training accident causing Prim to come to the rescue. Will that little slip of his foot push the two closer to admitting their feelings for each other? PRORY Everthorne cuteness:D


Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, I would have made Mockinjay much less angsty.

A/N: This popped into my head randomly :) And this is my first Prim/Rory aka Prory story yay :)

* * *

"C'mon, Hawthorne!" the Drill Sargent called. Rory climbed higher on the chains on the obstacle course. He climbed onto a platform and grabbed a rope before swinging across to another platform. "You're at 2 minutes 30 seconds!" _Maybe I can beat my time again!_ He grinned thinking about how he told Prim at breakfast that he was the fastest thirteen year old on the obstacle course. He eyed the balance beam that was five feet off the ground that he was to walk across. _Maybe if I jump and land right - _He leaped off the platform and his feet hit the beam.

"YEAH!" He cheered. "AAAH!" His feet slipped and he hit the beam straddling it perfectly. "AAAAH!" He yelled, his voice several octaves too high before falling off. "Ooow!" He groaned.

"Can you stand up, son?" The Sargent asked. Rory groaned and got to his feet. Gale had taught him to push through the pain of an injury. He waddled over to the course again. "Hawthorne, I think you need to go the hospital to get checked out."

"Ok." Rory muttered. The Sargent spoke into his radio.

"Lieutenant Hawthorne will get you, son." Rory nodded. He blushed as Gale came through the door a few minutes later.

"Come on, bro." Gale said. "I'll bring him back sir." He said.

"Ow - ow!" Rory groaned. He was definitely waddling as he walked. _Dang it!_ He was debating whether he should just say he had a bit of a slower time today or to tell Prim the truth at dinner. He sighed. Gale picked him up and carried him to the hospital.

"Private Rory Hawthorne, injured in training?" The intake nurse asked. "The Drill Sargent called you in."

"Yes ma'am." Rory mumbled.

"Take him into exam room three." The nurse directed Gale. "One of our medics will be right with you."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"This is embarrassing!" Rory groaned.

"Maybe the medic will be a dude." Gale suggested. Rory shrugged. He sat at the edge of the examination table swinging his legs. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." Rory replied. There was a knock on the door. "We're here!" Rory called.

"Rory?" A familiar small voice asked. Rory yelped in terror.

"GALE! OH GOD, GALE, IT'S HER!" Rory shrieked. Gale burst out laughing.

"Relax, Rory. She's probably just going to take your blood pressure or something." Gale chuckled. "C'mon, Prim." He called through the door.

"Hi, Rory." Prim said smiling before she shut the door. Rory stared at her pristine white scrubs with the back of her shirt pulled out like a duck-tail. Prim had white ribbons at the end of her long blonde braids. He couldn't help thinking about how perfect she looked. She logged into the computer in the examination room to access his chart. "Your birthday is March 2, right?"

"Uhhuh." Rory said, his face a brilliant red. _Out of all people, why did Prim have to find out what happened? _

"I thought so." Prim said. "I'm just going to take your vital signs."

"Told you." Gale said poking Rory in the arm. Rory tried not to shiver as Prim's small fingers brushed his arm as she put the blood pressure cuff on. She listened to his heart and lungs with a stethoscope and took his pulse.

"What happened when you were injured?"

"Uh -" Rory paused. "I was on that obstacle course I told you about and I fell on a beam."

"Did you hit yourself hard when you hit the beam?" Rory's eyes widened and nodded. "Where did you hit yourself?"

"Um - I - hit - "

"He straddled the beam." Gale said holding back a chuckle as Rory blushed.

"Did you hit yourself anywhere else?" Prim asked still taking down notes in his chart.

"I landed on my right side." Rory said. "Mostly on my arm."

"How much does it hurt?" Rory shrugged. Prim walked back to the examination table.

"May I?" Prim asked pointing. Rory pulled his arm out of his shirt. Prim looked at it. She could move it without him grimacing in pain. "It looks a bit bruised." She said before going back to her computer and typing more notes. "Um - now -" She turned around and blushed to the roots of her blonde hair. "Um - I'm going to need to see - that other place."

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Um - I need - to see - where you hurt yourself."

"You saw my arm." Rory remarked.

"You said you hurt something else." Prim said more to the floor than to Rory. She put on gloves and slowly approached the examination table. "Um - Rory - can you lay back?"

"Wait - _Prim - _ do you - need - to -see - um - where - the beam - um -" Rory stammered blushing also. Prim answered by turning a deep shade of maroon.

"Yeah, She's gotta look at your junk, bro. Lie down." Gale said.

"GALE!" Rory whimpered.

"It's her job. Rory, just do it." Gale shoved Rory back. "Just go, Prim. He'd stall all day if I wasn't here."

"I'm sorry, Rory." Prim said in a small voice. She pulled back his pants. "Oh -" He was indeed quite bruised and bleeding in places. He yelped as she hesitantly poked around.

"Gale - _this is so embarrassing - oh God - why me? Why?_" Rory wailed.

"Just think about it, if you guys get married, there won't be many surprises." Gale joked knowing he would've gotten smacked if he wasn't holding Rory's hands to his chest.

"Um - the doctor will be in." Prim said. Just then the door opened. "Oh - he's here now."

"Hi. I'm Dr. Loftus." A doctor who appeared to be in his early thirties said. "I'm the urologist."

"I hope you feel better, Rory." Prim said as she washed her hands.

"Oh - you're going to help me, Medic Everdeen." Rory groaned. Gale bit his lip to keep from laughing. For some reason he found this whole thing hilarious. "You did a superb job taking notes by the way." Dr. Loftus said looking at the chart on the computer. "So, son, you hit yourself on the beam during training?"

"Uhhuh." Rory said.

"You look rather uncomfortable, is the pain that bad?"

"He's embarrassed because his _girlfriend_ had to check it out." Gale pointed out.

"GALE!" Rory yelled. "SHUT UP!"

"Where did all of you grow up?"

"District Twelve." Prim replied.

"Oh - That's right - you're the Mockingjay's sister." Prim smiled and nodded. Dr. Loftus got Prim to bring a lamp over to the examination table and get a procedure tray. She came back several minutes later wearing a light blue gown and carrying a tray with sterilized instruments. She set it on a metal table near the examination table. "We're going to have to stitch some stuff up, but you won't need major surgery, ok, Rory?"

"Ok." Rory mumbled. "Do I have to be knocked out?"

"No." Dr. Loftus said. He got into a similar gown and put on fresh gloves. Soon he and Prim were stitching Rory up. Rory tried to block out Dr. Loftus's discussion with Prim about his sensitive areas. "Now, put a cool compress on it for pain regularly, and if you have any problems, you just come back." He wrote a prescription for some pain medicine.

"I'll walk you to the pharmacy." Prim offered. She took off her light blue gown and washed her hands as Gale helped Rory get dressed.

"Uh -" Rory paused.

"That's ok if you don't want -" Prim stammered picking up her stethoscope from the counter. She put her hand on the doorknob.

"Prim - wait -" Rory paused. "I'd get lost if I was alone. Would you show me the pharmacy?" He tentatively held out his hand. She smiled and took it. They both took note of the way their hands fit perfectly inside each other. Gale walked behind them as they headed to the pharmacy near the entrance of the hospital.

"Um - I hope you feel better, Rory."

"Thanks - um - Thanks for your help, Prim." Rory said. Prim surprised him by kissing him on the cheek.

"See you at dinner." Prim said. "See you later, Gale." The Hawthorne boys watched her disappear through the hospital doors. In spite of everything, Rory smiled. That one moment made the immense embarrassment of the last half hour worth it.


End file.
